


[于桑]Tea Time

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 茶和点心都是于里昂热讨厌的那种，他还会板着脸吃下去的吧。——阴沉的仙子
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[于桑]Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> 打完伊甸2出来才注意到，  
> 伊甸门口有一堆篝火，两顶帐篷  
> 大概不算剧透吧

“……接下来要说的事情还是等我们回到据点以后再说吧，总不能把桑克瑞德晾在一边嘛。”于里昂热建议道。  
刚才桑克瑞德才带了昏迷的穿着黑色铠甲的人出去，外面明明是两个人……你是觉得这才不好吧。琳没有点破，听话的点了点头。  
在据点商议接下来的对策后，于里昂热对说要去鼹灵市集补给一下的英雄阁下行礼并目送他离开。

琳在帐篷中照看那位神秘女士的情况。隔着帐篷确认暂时无碍之后，于里昂热弯腰钻回了另一顶帐篷中，看到桑克瑞德尽情舒展着四肢，占据了几乎所有尚可供人休息的空间。  
在物资有限的安穆埃兰似乎也只能这样将就一下，毕竟在这里扎营的第一天开始，就决定了他们三人只能这样分配帐篷的利用。而且这里也是唯一能够让他们享受片刻黑暗的时光，虽然并不那么彻底，但即使是稍暗的环境也仿佛可以让人持续紧绷的神经有所松懈，甚至有余力把心思转移到别的地方。  
看桑克瑞德似乎没有挪动的打算，于里昂热叹口气，又一躬身走了出去。

他在篝火堆旁坐下来，轻轻捻了一个小小的魔法，一簇火光就在干枯的树枝上跳跃了起来。无尽的光线让火苗几乎看不见，但生发出的热量并没有差，足以烧热一壶水，泡一杯茶。  
捧着茶杯送到嘴边的时候，身后有个人钻了出来，似乎是探身支着耳朵听了听另一个帐篷的动静，然后干脆的也盘坐了下来，以最自然不过的姿态拿过于里昂热手中的杯子喝了两口。  
精灵偏过头，注视着人类小心啜饮热茶的样子，觉得有点好笑。如果不是真的渴了，这个男人恐怕没有这样的耐心去喝热水。  
“想小妖灵了吧？”桑克瑞德放下杯子，对于里昂热轻笑着。  
“你喝了我的茶，还要用这样的方式来嘲弄我吗？”虽是不满，但精灵的语气一如平常一样平静得有些干巴巴的。  
他当然记得在伊尔美格汇合的那个晚上，大家一边吃着饭一边听琳用不可置信的口吻讲述了一个妖灵是如何忿忿不平的抱怨于里昂热不陪他玩，又洋洋得意的拉着她一起准备好了一杯热茶，一碟香喷喷烤点心，言之凿凿的说于里昂热最讨厌这个了，我们一起捉弄他吧！然后蹑手蹑脚的端到屋里后扭头就跑。当时英雄阁下尚且勉强维持着坐姿，桑克瑞德可是笑到桌子下面去了。  
“准确的判断和顺其自然的行为能够让行动的双方同时受益。妖灵获得了他的乐趣，而我——”  
虽然在精灵魔法师的计算当中确实有这样一种可能性，但他舍不得这一杯才喝了一口就被横刀夺爱的好茶，且料定桑克瑞德在和琳只有一帐之隔的时候不会那么大胆——另一个陌生人对他来说倒不会有任何影响——没想到自己还是漏算了某人一心想看他失手的赌徒心态。  
对方用直接亲嘴这一招打断自己说话不是头一次了，顺带身手敏捷的限制住他的行动也并非没有过。虽然刚四唇相交就急吼吼地要送舌头进来，桑克瑞德已经完成了骑跨在席地而坐的于里昂热身上，以及在精灵因突如其来的失去平衡几乎要失手让茶杯飞出去之前抓住了他的手腕这一系列动作——而且，嘴里还带着茶汤留下的芬芳滋味。这些足以让内向的魔法师忘却刚才些微的不快，合上双眼沉浸其中。  
许久之后两人舌头打的结才算分开，桑克瑞德一口喝干了杯子里剩下的冷茶，起身像猫一样伸了个懒腰：“呵——茶不错。”  
在于里昂热张口要为这种暴殄天物的行为发表见解之前，男人冲他眨了眨眼睛：“就是没有点心，要不……”他瞟了一眼眼下并没有人在里面的那只帐篷，有意放慢速度一般让自己的舌尖从一侧嘴角缓缓舔过上唇。  
“你吃点别的？”  
浅金色的眸子有些诧异的盯着人类微扬的嘴角，慎重地对各种可能性再次予以快速分析。  
天色尚早。不，在这片因光明而虚无到极致的大地边缘，一切尚早。若是日后真能回到原初的世界，在这里的三年，五年，亦或更久，对于他们来说便会如同一个长梦，所有日积月累的疲惫与困惑都会在回归的时刻化作怅然的清醒。到那时回想起当下即便是最为放纵的欢愉，也不过是一瞬间的悸动吧。与其到时候伤怀感逝，不如在此刻尽情……么？  
于里昂热低头苦笑了一下。那个男人哪里会想这么多。有琳在，现在的他至少会想好好活下去。精神的疲惫可以在肉体欲望的剧烈释放后得到缓解。哪怕我能为他做的仅止于此，也未尝不可。  
“恭敬不如从命。”  
精灵拍了拍裙角，牵住人类伸出的手站起身来。


End file.
